


University

by favolefata



Category: Green Wing
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favolefata/pseuds/favolefata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy and Mac encounter each other whilst at university...</p>
            </blockquote>





	University

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be an interesting idea to write what could've happened if Mac & Guy bumped into each other when they were students, then it just seemed perfect to make it that Guy went to UCL and Mac went to King's because the universities have such a [historical rivalry](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_historical_rivalry_of_King's_College_London_and_UCL)! So it's very London-centric I'm afraid...but that's all you really need to know, as well as that there's also a big rivalry between North & South London (the River Thames being the boundary).

Guy lent on the bar and scanned the room appreciatively. It was medical sports teams night at the University of London Union (or ULU as it was generally called), which meant some of the fittest gash in the London area all located in one place, so he was looking forward to trying out his skills on one of the many lithe netball or tennis girls who filled the room. Of course he was officially here in his capacity as the captain of the UCL Guyball team, but all positions of leadership came with perks didn't they? He turned his attentions back to the barmaid, and was just about to give one of his sure fire lines when his aura of casual cool was suddenly broken by the appearance of a lanky bloke in cricket whites next to his right elbow. The barmaid's attention immediately snapped to this annoying stranger, who seemed to have more than his fair share of cheekbones, and a rudimentary charm, Guy begrudgingly supposed.

"I wasn't aware we had a cricket team for ginger ladyboys", he said in the general direction of Annoying Bloke.

"And who exactly do you mean by 'we'?" responded Annoying Bloke in an annoyingly un-bothered way.

"UCL of course," sneered Guy. "We're the London elite, no contest."

"Have to disagree with you there," replied Annoying Bloke. "I think you'll find that King's are top of all the main sports leagues at the moment."

"Ha! King's! That explains everything!" snorted Guy. "Do you even have cricket pitches in South London? Aren't they all full of burnt-out cars and gypsy camps? And how are you still alive with hair like that?"

"Yes, no, and well done you've caught me out; I'm actually one of the undead." He flashed a quick smile at the barmaid and said "Pint of Guinness please...and whatever my new best friend here wants."

"Err yeah I'll have the same," said Guy quickly, suddenly taken off-guard. "I didn't realise being ginger made you such an idiot; I just insulted you and you're buying me a drink!"

"One: is that the best you can do? That was mildly irritating at the most. And two: by buying you a drink I am demonstrating good sportsmanship, thereby proving that I am the better man."

But before Guy could think of a witty comeback the barmaid returned with their pints, winking at Annoying Bloke as she took his money and gave him his change. It was actually getting tiresome referring to him as Annoying Bloke now but Guy was damned if he was going to ask the man's name. The scrawny poof would probably take it as some kind of come-on.

"So, I take it you're training to be a Doctor too then?" said Ginger Gayboy conversationally. "Got any ideas about what you want to specialise in? Personally, I'm going for general surgery."

And because Guy was busy eying up a girl wearing a very short tennis skirt, and this stranger had a completely disarming way of asking questions, he answered "Thinking about going into anaesthesia actually...always been good with chemicals" and he grinned at him, indicating the pint glass in his hand. "Bet I can down more pints in one minute than you can..."

*************

The next morning, in two very different parts of London, two young men woke up with very large hangover hats...and no recollection of the previous evening whatsoever.


End file.
